Benutzer:Dämmerwald/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy XIII/Part 9
Herzlich willkommen zurück :) Ich schwing ma am besten keine lange Rede, sondern leg einfach direkt los, oder? Weiter geht’s in Piz Vile! Erneut getrennt Geht einfach ein paar Schritte weiter und gesellt euch zu Light, welche auf nem Haufen Schrott rumsitzt. Vanille und Hope sind aufm sicheren Boden und Light weiß, wo sie hinmüssen. Ihr Ziel ist Eden, was Sazh nicht fassen kann. Denn wenn Light Eden zerstören will, passiert doch auch Cocoon etwas. Keine Sorge, so weit kommt es dann doch nicht. Light haut einfach ab und die anderen bleiben erschrocken zurück. Allerdings beschließt Hope, ihr wieder zu folgen. Vanille schubst Sazh noch fast runter und Light verpasst dem Jungen erstma nen Korb. Erledigt eben die PSIKOM-Soldaten und Light lobt Hope für seine Leistung im Kampf. Auch Vanille und Sazh checken nun, dass die Armee die Bühne betritt und die beiden wollen einfach fliehen. Hope will unbedingt mit Light reisen, um stärker zu werden und er bietet die Hilfe und den Wegweiser für Palumpolum an. Folgt nun einfach mal ganz gechillt dem Weg und geht im Kreisverkehr links rum, um 3 Glasfaserkabel aufzusammeln. Beim nächsten Kreisverkehr seid ihr dann mal wieder sozial und geht rechts rum. Dafür kriegt ihr dann auch nen Analysator. Geht weiter bis zum Speicherpunkt und seht dann, wie PSIKOM-Soldaten einen Brummonauten nach Spuren der L‘Cie absuchen. Kämpft gegen sie und Hope fragt, was das PSIKOM hier macht. Light antwortet kurz und knapp, dass sie wohl denken, sie würden eine Pulse-Maschine zur Flucht nutzen. Hope meint, es ist gar nicht mal so ne schlechte Idee, klettert auf den Robo, obwohl Light es verbietet, und siehe da: der Junge kann den Riesenrobo steuern und macht den Weg frei… Töten auf ne etwas andere Art Ja, auch Final Fantasy XIII hat ein Minispiel. Aber das ist wohl auch echt das Einzige… Dafür ist es easy. Ihr könnt entweder die Gegner zertrampeln oder mit nem gezielten Schlag/Angriff in die Luft schleudern. Angreifen könnt ihr mit Datei:A-Knopf Xbox.png bzw. Datei:X-Knopf.png, doch jeder Schlag verbraucht Energieressourcen. Diese könnt ihr jedoch durch das Zerstören von Abriegelungen locker wieder aufladen. Die Gegner können euch auch keinen Schaden zufügen, also macht euch auf den Weg und zerstört alles, was sich bewegt! Alles zerstört? Gut. Hope will mitm Brummonauten ne Klippe runter, aber dabei stürzt er und der Brummo is kaputt. Ihr seht nun 2 Schätze. Was dort enthalten ist, liegt aber ganz dabei, wie ihr abgeschnitten habt. Ein Schatz, in dem Fall Geld, variiert je nachdem, wie viele Robos ihr mithilfe eines Schlags erwischt habt. Der andere Schatz, ein Gegenstand, wie viele ihr insgesamt gekillt habt. Hier mal ne kleine Übersicht: Ich persönlich habe 300 Gil und einen Blitzring bekommen. Aber das wars dann auch. Den Brummo sehen wir nie wieder und ein Minispiel gibt’s auch nicht mehr wirklich. Wütender Todesritter Geht einfach weiter und schnappt euch im Tunnel die 2 Elektrolytkondensatoren. Stapft wieder weiter und biegt bei Möglichrechts rechts in einen kleinen, schmalen Weg ein. Um an den Blitzring zu kommen, müsst ihr auch wohl oder übel die Ulan-Drohne bekämpfen. Geht wieder weiter und nehmt einen Umweg, um eine Phönixfeder zu erhalten. Kümmert euch nun unbedingt ums Kristarium, denn glaubt mir, ihr werdet es brauchen. Begebt euch nun auf die Brücke und seht, wie Hope stolpert. Lightning gefällt das allerdings so gar nicht. right|306px Ihr Stigma leuchtet, aber sie schimpft weiter mit Hope, wenn auch unter Schmerzen. Doch viel Zeit bleibt nicht mehr, da Odin nun vor den beiden steht. Viel Spaß in eurem 2. Esperkampf. Light erhält nun einen weiteren ATB-Balkenabschnitt und sie entschuldigt sich bei Hope, indem sie ihn doch mitnimmt und abhärten will. Geht nun einfach weiter und lernt im Kampf das Wichtigste über den Einsatz einer Esper im Kampf. Es sollte einfach sein, weshalb ich es nun nicht erkläre. Jedenfalls machen sie eine kleine Pause. Während sich Light weiter umsieht, ratzt Hope weg und quasselt im Schlaf. Speichert noch und das wars eigentlich auch schon. Piz Vile is zwar noch nicht vorbei, aber dieser Part. Bis denne, eure Dämmer ;) Navigation zurückblättern | Inhaltsverzeichnis | vorblättern